


Hero

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [13]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Fluff, Gen, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Pathfinder never thought himself as anyone's hero, so what happens when he meets his #1 fan?
Series: 31 Days of Apex [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Hero

“How long do we have to be there?” Octane asked as the limo rolled through the traffic. He never sat idly, messing with his legs for the umpteenth time.

“Chill, Silva. Ain’t gonna take much time. We’re just gonna show up, give the fans what they want, and it’s home we go.” Lifeline smacked his hands, him recoiling in a hurt manner.

“Geez, Che, why you gotta be this mean?”

“Only for your own good, ya idiot.” The other Legends snickered as they witnessed the scolding.

They were going to an award show, doing a meet and greet with autographs and pictures. It wasn’t supposed to take them too long, their presence is just a way to draw in the crowds for their sponsors. Path absolutely enjoyed these, he got to meet so many individuals, it’s incredible what the Legends’ presence had on the people. He just hoped that one day, his creator would show up. As his mind wondered about the possibility of what his creator could look like, the limo screeched to a stop as it reached the destination. There was a makeshift stage with a red carpet leading into a small building.

All of the Legends started filing out of the vehicle, the crowd’s silence building into screams and cries for their favorite Legends. Walking down the scarlet cotton, Path felt something stir in him. Maybe today was the day. Maybe his creator would be in the crowds. He didn’t want to show his nervousness, focusing on pleasing the crowds with waves and getting all the high-fives he could ever desire. This was such a fun time! Hopefully, his creator would be here. They gotta be here, surely. 

As he drew closer and closer to the building, his optimism dropped until it was just a sliver of hope. Maybe they’re not here, maybe he won’t get to meet his creator, ever. He suddenly felt someone tug on his hand and it drew his attention. His optic was met with a small child, donning a cardboard box helmet made in the shape of his helm, tightly grasping a piece of paper. 

“Mr. Pathfinder?” Path lowered himself down to the child’s level.

“Hello there, friend! How are you?” Wraith saw the interaction and let a small smile grace her lips. The child’s feet started to feverishly run in place, excitement pouring out of them as they finally got to speak with Pathfinder himself.

“I’m great! I want to thank you for being in the Games, you’re my hero! Some of the MRVN’s around my neighborhood feel the same way. One day, I wanna be able to grapple like you, like my dad. He used to be a Pilot. Here!” The child thrust the piece of paper in front of the scout’s face, Path falling back a bit. The child giggled.

“You’re a funny MRVN, I want to make my friends happy just like you do!” Path’s screen had his smiling emoji and he reached for the paper, taking it from the child’s hands.

As he unfolded the letter, it revealed a drawing inside. There were a few humans, labels above their heads of who they were. Their family, he figured. Littering the background were MRVN’s, waving, with a Titan in the far back. And there was Path, sailing through the skies on his grapple. Across the top, printed the words, ‘I’m flying!’. In the corner, signed by the child simply, ‘Your #1 Fan!’. If Path could cry, he’ll be sobbing right now, but his screen had done his job for him. He looked back at the child and was greeted by a large smile. He opened his arms and the kid jumped excitedly, holding nothing back as they hopped into the hug.

“I love it, friend. Thank you!” Path patted the child’s back.

“Hehe, I love you, Path!” Wraith gently placed her hand on Path’s shoulder, getting his attention.

“Come on, Path. We gotta go.” She smiled at the child as Path stood up. He bent down, rustling the kid’s hair.

“I learned that from Mirage. Tell everyone in this drawing that I said hi and that I loved it!” The child shot back a toothy grin with a thumbs-up.

“Okay!” They stood waving goodbye to the towering MRVN as he walked towards the building.

“So, how was it meeting your biggest fan?” Wraith chuckled as she elbowed him.

“Honestly? Maybe greater than if I were to meet my creator!” She smiled as they entered through the double doors. This was the start of a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for this a few days ago but started writing it earlier today. And my brain, could not, function a good coherent thought on this for some reason. Maybe I'll get it next time, apologies. 😩  
> Feedback is beautiful! 💓 Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! 🥰


End file.
